


Kiss the Chef

by Invincible_Voldemort



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: And pamper Annabeth for her first mother's day, F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy Mother's Day!, His choice of clothing might be questionable, Humor, Married!Percabeth, Percy just wants to be a good husband, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invincible_Voldemort/pseuds/Invincible_Voldemort
Summary: Percy decides to put Aphrodite's gift to him to test. For Mother's Day, he decides to prepare breakfast for his Wise Girl. Of course that goes downhill given his ineptitude with cooking. Eggs end up on the ceiling and pans fall down. However, it might not be a complete failure when Annabeth sees what he's wearing...
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Kiss the Chef

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published May 6th, 2014.

Annabeth blindly groped around the bed sheets finding them to be empty but still warm and smelling like the sea. She frowned slightly, having expected her husband to be next to her like every Sunday morning. But apparently, he had decided to break tradition.

She contemplated waking up, glancing at her watch. Hmm, 8:00 A.M. Now, she was slightly more suspicious. There was no way in Hades that he could possibly be up at this ungodly hour (at least that's what he used to claim).

Looking out the window, she noted that the sun had risen quite a while back, the rays shining through diffracted by the horizontal blinds. Did she really want to get up? The day looked so nice with no hints of the roiling clouds that had threatened them earlier in the week.

Normally, Annabeth was the one up early, but of late, balancing both work and domestic life in her state was taking its toll.

Now back to Percy, the last time she had found him not in bed, the kitchenette in their little apartment had caught on fire. Long story short, that was the last time Percy was going to be cooking bacon without supervision.

Well, she didn't smell anything burning, but regardless, she didn't want to waste such a beautiful day in bed. Percy had suggested that they go to camp later in the day to spend the day with Chiron.

As she got out of bed, Annabeth placed her arms under her rounding stomach, patting it gently, smiling softly. She fondly recalled the day when she had given her husband the happy news. He had dropped his briefcase with a thud on his foot. After a pack of ice and a swollen toe, he had hugged her tightly, whispering words of endearment.

What a day that had been, almost five months ago. Now here she was, approaching her final trimester, feeling more incompetent and lazy by the day. She felt like a duck as she walked, waddling around with her large stomach. It was a hassle to be honest. Chiron, under Percy's firm stance, had sided with her husband, declaring that she was unfit to train until after the child was born.

Annabeth had of course thrown both of them a furious glare. She was quite sure Chiron had faltered under it, but surprisingly, Percy had remained steadfast, not so much as blinking under his wife's unamused façade.

And so, she was stuck more or less with bed rest. She wasn't strictly in bed rest, but after years of training, not training for five months was equivalently to bed rest. Annabeth would have rather take a dip in the Styx than stay in bed for all nine months of her pregnancy.

By the time she had reached the door, she could hear a sound in the kitchen. The sound of the faucet running. A smell wafted through the air when she opened the door, nearly causing her gag reflexes to trigger. But she swallowed it, managing to brave through the stench until she found herself in the kitchen.

A tall figure stood in the middle of the room. His back turned to her, Annabeth noted his fashion sense was slightly different this morning. Leave it to him to change things up from the routine.

He was wearing a pair of board shorts that hung low on his waist. As for his shirt…It wasn't a shirt per se. He was most definitely wearing something in the front, but it apparently didn't cover his back. Not that Annabeth was complaining. His well-built body was clearly seen from the tan, toned muscles. She had the sudden urge to hug from behind, but damn that stomach of hers, putting a wedge in between.

Annabeth could tell Percy hadn't noticed her yet as he intently stared at something in his hand. A frying pan. Annabeth mentally facepalmed. What had he done now? She snuck up from behind, taking a peek at his face. It registered shock, but in an unanimated state. He didn't even blink.

Annabeth pressed her hand against the small of his back

She saw the shiver run through his body as the pan came crashing down. Luckily Annabeth had enough of her reflexes intact to move away.

"Shit," came the hoarse voice.

"Percy…" Annabeth began.

He turned to face her, his baby seal eyes genuinely sad. The ever changing sea green had a new layer of disappointment. "Wise Girl! When…how…? I…"

"What were you up to?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, just…" he scratched the back of his head as he muttered, "I'll just clean this up."

"Perce? Actually, what were you doing?"

"Making breakfast," he replied, leaning down to pick up the pan.

As Annabeth was about to reply, something fell from the ceiling. A certain sticky, gooey substance. A yellow and white object. An egg.

"There was an egg on the ceiling…" she said slowly.

He merely shrugged his shoulders abashedly, "Like I said, I wanted to make you breakfast."

"Why?"

"Cause today's Mother's Day," he said in a voice that implied that the answer had been obvious. And, he was right. It was Mother's Day, and Annabeth had completely forgotten. Having never had the best relation with her mother or stepmother, the holiday had generally never been a concern with her. And, this was her first Mother's Day after marrying Percy.

"But why…"

"Annabeth, you're going to be a mother! I don't know if you're aware of this fact, but you are pregnant. Therefore, you are entitled to being pampered today like the other mothers of the world."

"Only today?" she asked teasingly.

He blushed fiercely, "No, I just meant that…"

"I'm just teasing. Calm down, Seaweed Brain," she replied by flashing him a smile. He offered her a light chuckle in return. "But about breakfast."

"Right, I was going to make pancakes next."

"Let's skip them, shall we?" she said quickly before he suggested anything more.

Percy grimaced, "Now, I feel bad. This was your first Mother's Day. I wanted to do something special."

"Percy, what you've given me, my life is even more special," she said.

Her husband cracked a smile, "That's the most sentimental thing you've said since our wedding."

"Shut up," she said as she punched him in the shoulder to which he mock-winced. But regardless, she threw her arms around his waist, feeling his own strong arms wrap around her.

"Somehow, this hug isn't the way I remember it being. There was less space in between us before…"

"Percy, I swear, if you're calling me fat, I will…"

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Lighten up."

"So, what now?" she asked.

"We could go out. Shopping. You know? Clothes for the baby."

"Speaking of clothes…What the Hades are you wearing?"

Annabeth stepped back, making a double take when she noted what he was wearing. An apron. It was an apron on his otherwise bare chest. But that wasn't all. In big bold letters, read: **Kiss the Chef**.

"You like? So, whadya think? Take me up on the offer?" he leaned forward as though to kiss her. Annabeth moved away quickly, "Yeah no."

"What?! Why not?" he demanded.

"First of all, I didn't get breakfast. It ended up on the ceiling."

"I'll make it up to you," he promised.

"How?"

"Starbucks?"

"Starbucks," she agreed.

"Now, back to my kiss…"

This time, Annabeth initiated the kiss, her lips molding on the familiar shape of her husband's. It was moist and warm at the same time, like cookies. They even smelled like freshly baked cookies. She tried to deepen the kiss when he pulled back with a smirk on his face.

"Who knew that it would actually work?" he had a bemused grin on his face.

"What?" she demanded.

"The apron. Courtesy of Aphrodite last Valentine's Day. She said it'd come in good use. And…"

"And what?!"

He didn't reply for a second as he kissed the base of her neck, sending shivers through her collarbone, causing her heart to palpitate.

"And that I would look damn sexy in nothing but an apron," he murmured nonchalantly, trailing kisses up her neck. The reaction was immediate when he pulled back. Her face blushed red, speechless.

"I'm hungry," he said, breaking the silence. "You? Thought so." Without waiting for a reply, he picked up his wife without breaking stride.

"Where are we going?" Annabeth managed weakly.

"The bedroom," he replied with a wink.

"You said you were hungry," she gulped.

"Oh trust me, I am."

**Author's Note:**

> Was this really Mother's Day themed. Maybe? But who gives? It also got more sexually innuendo-ed than I expected. Also was meant to be a drabble.
> 
> Anywho, if you liked it, drop a comment below. Would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
